


mixed up

by clintbartonswife



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Potions Accident, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: In which Jaskier accidentally drinks a love potion left over from a drinking game which seemingly has no effect on him.Or, Geralt and Jaskier are clueless and drunk Yennefer finds it hilarious.“Jaskier no-” Geralt faltered, watching him warily as the drink came away from his lips, a slight grimace on his face.“ugh” he groaned, wiping at his lips, “tastes like perfume”Geralt shot a panicked look at Yennefer who barely retained a drunken snort at his misfortune.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 520





	mixed up

“Vodka” Yennefer grins, sniffing the liquid before downing it in its entirety, “This is far too easy”  
Geralt scoffed, rolling his eyes as he reached for the next glass, taking a deep sniff of it’s contents, “White Honey. Potion” he grunted, setting the glass aside.  
The two of them had been playing this guessing game for roughly half an hour now, glasses laid out on the table filled with either alcohol, water or a potion. Taking turns, they had to guess the glass’ contents by look and smell alone, downing it if they thought it was anything other than a potion.  
Yennefer, he could tell, was well on the way to getting drunk, seemingly only picking the alcohol so far.  
“Est Est” she announced, downing the wine before adding to the growing pile of empty glasses, opposite to the pushed aside potions that sat on the table nearest the door.

“Swallow”  
“Sodden Mead”  
“Water”  
“Kaedwenian Stout”

Geralt absentmindedly noted that Jaskier’s playing had stopped downstairs, moving to sniff the next glass.  
His nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of honey and wildflowers, an image of Jaskier springing to mind before he could push it away. Chancing a glance at Yennefer, he was glad to see she was getting too inebriated to dive into his mind at a moments notice.  
He cleared his throat before pushing it as far away from his body as he could, “Love Potion”  
Yen hummed her acknowledgement, aborting her movement towards the next glass as Jaskier burst into the room, slightly sweaty and with a slight frown on his face.

“Honestly, the gall of some people” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air with a long suffering sigh, “there I am, giving one of my best performances to date, and a group of patrons start talking about _Valdo fucking Marx_ and his newest ballad!”  
Geralt and Yen exchanged amused looks as the bard carried on his rant, throwing in a lot of unflattering descriptions of Valdo before cutting himself off rather abruptly.  
“I’m parched” he sighed dramatically, falling into the chair opposite Geralt and picking up the closest drink, downing it in one.  
“Jaskier no-” Geralt faltered, watching him warily as the drink came away from his lips, a slight grimace on his face.  
“ugh” he groaned, wiping at his lips, “tastes like perfume”  
Geralt shot a panicked look at Yennefer who barely retained a drunken snort at his misfortune. The Witcher let out a small growl, barely restraining the dread at what was to come, bracing his body for the impact of a desperate bard.

After a few seconds, when nothing came, Geralt chanced a glance, shocked to find that Jaskier seemed completely normal.  
“Anyway back to I was saying, that absolute _mongrel_ deserves none of the recognition he’s getting - why I wouldn't be surprised if this new song is stolen off another poor student working under him at Oxenfurt. He’s simply -”  
Yennefer, noticing Geralt’s shock, suddenly leered towards Jaskier with a glint in her eye, “Say Jaskier, apart from this … _upsetting_ occurrence, are you feeling okay?”  
The bard narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, “Yes. Yes I do believe I am”  
Her smile grew as she continued her questioning, “No raised heartbeat? Sweaty hands? “  
“No, none of that”  
“Are you sure? No sudden yearning for touch?”  
Jaskier looked affronted at that, crossing his arms over his chest protectively, “I am fine, everything as usual” he narrowed his eyes some more as he smile grew into a predatory grin, “Why? What have you done, witch”  
Jaskier’s eyes were pulled to his Witcher as Geralt released a punched out noise.  
“I think I’ll leave you two to have this discussion” Yen snickered, stumbling out of her chair and back to her room.  
The door slammed, leaving the two men in silence.

“Geralt? What’s going on?”  
The Witcher could hear the raw concern in Jaskier’s voice, the younger man unfolding his arms and reaching out to tenderly place a hand on his.  
“You drank it” Geralt eventually said, his disbelief apparent in his tone.  
“Drank what, my dear?”  
“You drank it and it didn't affect you”  
Jaskier frowned, getting up from his seat and moving to crouch beside the Witcher, eyes open and trusting, his honey and wildflower scent washing over him like a calming wave.  
“What did I drink Geralt?”  
The Witcher made a small noise again, the implications becoming too much for him to process. Yet, he spoke, head dropping down to stare at the floor “Love potion”  
“Huh”  
Confused, Geralt looked back up, frowning at the small smile that graced Jaskier’s face.  
“I don't understand”  
The bard laughed then, not a mocking laugh, but one that was full of warmth.  
“I always thought you never listened to my singing” he said, “And now I know you definitely didn't”  
“Wha-”  
He was cut off as Jaskier’s hands reached up to cup his cheeks, thumbs gently stroking his cheekbones, “I’ve been in love with you for years, my dear witcher”  
Geralt choked, eyes searching his for any hint of a lie, breath hitching when he only found love, pure, unadulterated love.  
“Jaskier-”  
“I know, I know, my love”

Before he could comprehend anything else, he felt the soft press of the bard’s lips against his own, the feeling of completeness spreading across his entire being.  
“My bard” he whispered against his lips, hand reaching around to gently grip the back of Jaskier’s neck.  
“My witcher”  
As their lips met again, Geralt heard Yennefer snigger from just outside the door, reaching to grab a glass and throw it at her without letting go of Jaskier.  
“Okay, okay I’m leaving!” she called, the slight slur in her voice becoming more pronounced as she moved away, “Don't fuck it up Geralt!”  
Jaskier pulled away, laughing breathlessly against Geralt’s collarbone, “How much did she drink? I think she was just kind of nice to me”  
“She drank enough”  
The bard hummed in reply, looking back into Geralt’s eyes, “And you?”  
“Not a drop”  
Jaskier smiled then, one of relief, and reconnected their lips once more, hands roaming all over the Witcher’s shoulders.  
“Shall we take this to the bed, my love?”  
Geralt groaned, wrapping his arms around the bard’s legs and picking him up, walking over to the bed and laying him down on it gently.  
“I’ll take that as a yes” Jaskier breathed, lust pouring off him as he flashed a flirty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by this tumblr post from she-who-ate-pizza-with-cap: https://she-who-ate-pizza-with-cap.tumblr.com/post/615830882009366528/geralt-and-yennefer-play-a-thrilling-game-of-know


End file.
